


Homecoming

by Khylara



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Hogan returns to Sylum Manor with a request for his clan leader
Relationships: Robert Hogan/James Kinchloe
Kudos: 6





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Kinch as Ivan since that's the name Kumasa used in the series and I like it better. :)

Title: Homecoming  
Author: Khylara (Col Robert Hogan)  
Fandom: Sylum, Hogan's Heroes  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Hogan returns to Sylum Manor with a request for his clan  
leader  
This is for my Sylum Fic Challenge for Col. Robert Hogan. Prompt  
#71 "Sorrow"  
Sorta kinda sequel to "Sunset".

**********

Homecoming  
-Khylara

I gazed up at the pristine white columns, a warm feeling stealing  
over me in spite of how tired I was. I hadn't been back to Sylum  
Manor in quite a few years, but no matter how long I was away, it  
always felt like coming home.

I took a good look around as I went up toward the door. It doesn't  
look that bad, I mused. There were signs of repair going on all over  
the place: several people were clearing branches from the gardens and  
I saw two more pounding nails into the roof. But the manor itself was  
like a beacon through the destruction, testifying through the ruin as  
to the strength contained within.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught the sight of two people pausing  
in their work in the garden to share a kiss. I was close enough to be  
able to tell that they were vampires like me, and the intensity of  
the kiss could only mean that they were mates.

I turned away abruptly, my heart aching. Usually I didn't mind not  
having a mate. I was still a young vampire technically; some of us  
have been alive for centuries and still haven't found our forever  
yet. I figured I had plenty of time.

Besides�I hadn't been alone until now.

/Get a hold of yourself,/ I told myself sternly. Ivan would be  
horrified if he knew you were still brooding over him. I shifted the  
travel bag I had slung over my shoulder. The rest of my bag and  
baggage was still in the car, but I wasn't about to let this one out  
of hand's reach.

Because in it was a small wooden box. And in the box were Ivan's  
ashes.

I wasn't just coming home to find solace. I had come home with a  
purpose, a last request to fulfill. My radioman had asked me to take  
his ashes to Sylum Manor and bury them in the small cemetery there,  
and I wasn't about to let him down.

I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the wind and the silence.  
If I concentrated hard enough, I could till hear Ivan's voice, the  
tones soft but full of love all the same. "I know you, Robert," he  
had told me on the day we had found out just how much time he had  
left. "You won't come back here after I'm gone. Being in our house  
where we've been together for so long�it'll hurt too much. So you  
take me and bury me at Sylum Manor. That way you can visit me if you  
want to, and I'll still be able to watch over you."

My radioman had known me very well.

Pushing my pain and grief aside, I knocked on the door. I knew Nick  
was still here, and my sire with him. I just hoped that they'd take  
pity on a tired Colonel.

The door opened and I smiled at the familiar face that  
appeared. "Still got you answering doors, huh, Thomas?"

He gave me his usual enigmatic smile as he stepped aside to let me  
in. "It's good to see you, Colonel. You've been a long time away."

"I know," I said, not elaborating further. I wanted to talk to Nick  
first. "Is Nick around?"

"Out on the veranda, with the rest of the clan council," Thomas  
indicated the general direction with a wave of his hand. "Everyone  
came down for the week to help with the rebuilding and relocation  
efforts."

"Was there a lot of damage?" I couldn't help asking. "I saw the  
grounds."

"Flooding, mostly to the gardens. Luckily the Manor is on high  
ground." We began walking toward the back of the house. "There was  
some wind damage to the outer buildings, but nothing irreparable." He  
saw the bag slung over my shoulder and held out his hand for  
it. "Would you like me to take that upstairs for you, Colonel?"

I tightened my hold on the strap and shook my head. "I think I'll  
hang onto it for now. Thanks." I forced a grin. "Want to be sure of  
my welcome first."

He nodded. "Of course. They're just out back." Indicating the small  
group of people clustered outside, he turned and went off in the  
other direction.

I paused for a moment on the other side of the glass doors, surveying  
the happy crowd for a moment. /New faces,/ I noted, wondering how  
welcomed I'd be. Thomas had been right when he had said I had been a  
long time away.

Squaring my shoulders, I took a deep breath and pushed my anxieties  
aside. This was my clan, my family � I shouldn't be nervous around  
them. "Got a seat for a wandering Colonel?" I asked as I stepped  
outside.

They all turned to look at me as my sire jumped out of his  
chair. "Robert! We didn't know you were coming," he exclaimed as he  
gave me a one-armed hug.

I hugged Tim back and forced a smile. "It was kind of a last minute  
thing," I said as I drew away. I nodded to Nick, who was sitting on a  
wrought iron park bench with Warrick's arm around his  
shoulder. "Sir." Nick was always "Sir" to me � he did outrank me,  
after all.

He smiled, nodding to me as well. "Colonel. It's good to see you  
again. Will you be staying with us for awhile?"

I nodded as I sat down on another bench, carefully placing my bag  
next to me. "If it's no trouble, Sir. I'd like to." I paused,  
swallowing hard. "I sort of need to get my feet back under me."

Tim sat back down next to an older redhead, who immediately put his  
arm around my sire's shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked, peering  
at me intently. "You look worn out."

I wasn't surprised by the remark. In the two weeks since Ivan's death  
I had barely slept. And what sleep I had gotten had been on the  
living room sofa � sleeping in the bed Ivan and I had shared, the bed  
he had died in, hadn't been possible. Add in the fact that I had fed  
only enough to remain functional and had driven straight through from  
Connecticut to get here�

Not to mention that I had a sire who was a mother hen concerning his  
children�

"It's been a long few weeks," I said simply. Then, knowing Tim was  
waiting for an explanation and not wanting to give one just yet, I  
changed the subject by nodding toward the redhead. "New friend?"

The redhead spoke up, leaning over to shake my hand. "Horatio Caine."

"My mate," Tim added as he moved closer to the redhead, a blush  
darkening his cheeks.

That opened my eyes. Everyone close to Tim knew of his search for his  
long lost Lord. "Congratulations," I said, forcing a smile. I was  
happy for him. I really was. But that didn't stop my heart from  
aching.

Unable to stand how happy my sire and his mate were looking, I turned  
to greet Tony, only to be confronted by the same look on his  
face. "You, too?" I couldn't help asking.

Tony gave me a big, sappy grin. "We've had a little population  
explosion since you were here last," he explained as he put his own  
arm around the shoulder of the silver-haired guy sitting next to  
him. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Colonel Robert Hogan. He's one of Speed's  
kids."

Gibbs held out his hand. "Colonel?" he questioned, taking in the  
battered leather jacket and flyer's hat I was used to wearing  
wherever I went. "Where did you serve?"

I shook his hand, noticing the strong grip. He was military, too;  
some things you can't hide. "Europe during World War 2. US Army Air  
Corps."" I smiled wanly. "Among other places."

"Robert was a POW at another stalag," Tim explained. "But instead of  
being starved and sitting around he was helping to get other escaping  
prisoners out of Germany."

I could hear the note of pride in my sire's voice, and I couldn't  
help but be a little embarrassed by it. "I was only doing my job," I  
found myself insisting to the newcomers. "I was under orders."

"But you volunteered to be under those orders. You could have come  
home any time and no one would have questioned you," Nick pointed  
out. "You didn't."

He had me there. "Yes, Sir," I found myself saying. "But you can't  
forget that I had a very good crew."

The minute I said that I knew I shouldn't have, because the moment  
after I did Tony started looking around. "Speaking of crew�where's  
Ivan? Usually the two of you are joined at the hip."

I chose not to answer him. Instead, I turned to my clan leader. "Sir,  
can I speak with you? Privately?"

Looking confused, Nick stood up. "Of course. Come inside." He paused  
long enough to give Warrick a thorough kiss before heading for the  
glass doors. Picking up my bag with its precious burden, I slung it  
over my shoulder and followed him inside.

Leading me to his office, he gestured me inside before shutting the  
door behind us. "Have a seat, Robert." He watched me as I set my bag  
down in a chair before sitting down myself. "You look like you could  
use a drink."

I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my eyes. "I feel like I could down  
an entire liquor store," I confessed.

"I didn't mean alcohol." I felt a hand on my arm and when I looked up  
I saw the concern in Nick's dark eyes. "When was the last time you  
fed? And don't lie to me."

I shrugged. Like I could lie to my clan leader. "I don't remember."

Concern turned to alarm. "You stay right there and don't move. I'll  
be right back." He left the room abruptly and I closed my eyes.

I must've dozed off, because the next thing I knew Nick was shaking  
my shoulder. "Robert? Come on. You need to wake up and drink this."

Opening my eyes, I caught sight of the mug hovering under my nose. I  
reached for it with shaking hands, the scent of blood making my head  
spin. I had been telling the truth when I had told Nick I didn't  
remember feeding last � too much to do, too many other things on my  
mind.

Nick moved even closer, putting an arm around my shoulder to hold me  
steady. "Easy, Robert. It's okay. Just relax." He held onto the cup  
as he put it to my lips. "I've got it. Just drink."

I gulped down the warm liquid greedily, barely tasting it as it went  
down. The dizzy, sick feeling soon subsided and I offered Nick a  
weary smile as he took the cup away. "Thanks."

He gave me a stern look. "You still don't look good. After we're done  
here you raid the kitchen for some more and then go lie down. When  
you wake up I want you feeding from at least one Chosen one. You need  
fresh, live blood in you."

His tone dared me to argue with him, but I wasn't about to. Not only  
was I too worn out to, but Nick was right. "Yes, Sir."

Pulling up another chair, Nick sat down directly in front of me and  
put one of his hands over mine. "Talk to me," he said, his voice  
soft. "I want to know what happened that drove you to this state."

I came right out with it; it was easier to be blunt. "Ivan passed  
away two weeks ago."

"Oh, God." Nick squeezed my fingers. "I'm so sorry." And he was; Nick  
had always gotten along well with my radioman.

"That's why�when the clan war hit�and Katrina�that was why I couldn't  
come down and help." I needed to tell him that, to apologize for not  
being there when my clan needed me. "Ivan�he was getting shakier and  
shakier�he couldn't come�and I couldn't leave him alone�"

"Of course you couldn't," Nick murmured in an attempt to soothe. He  
put his other hand back on my shoulder. "You don't have to apologize  
for that. We all saw how he was when the two of you came down a  
couple years ago. He was shaky then."

I barely heard him. I was losing myself in memory. "The day he�we had  
gone to three different doctors and they all said the same thing.  
Nothing they could do�he was just worn out�and it was only a matter  
of time." I felt tears rise to my eyes and I swiped at them; I didn't  
want to lose it in front of Nick of all people. "We laid down  
together after�he was so tired. My poor love was so tired after  
everything that he went right to sleep." I swallowed hard, forcing  
the next words out. "Right in my arms�he went to sleep. And he never  
woke up."

Vaguely I felt Nick rub my shoulder. "He was with the one person he  
loved more than anything."

"I know. And going the way he did�it was a blessing. At least he  
wasn't in any pain." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's just�we  
were together 64 years. He was my radioman when I got my first B17�  
and at Stalag 13�the two of us went through so much�but we were  
always together. "I took another shaking breath and clenched my fists  
together in an effort to calm my shaking hands. "He was my rock, my  
strength. Whenever I needed him�for anything�I knew he'd be there."  
I looked up at Nick, the tears in my eyes making my vision blur. "Do  
you know�how that is?"

Nick nodded somberly. "I know."

I shivered, suddenly feeling cold in spite of the warm, muggy heat.  
What I wouldn't give to have my radioman's arms around me right  
now. "And now he's gone. All that's left is a box full of ashes.  
My heart feels like it's been ripped in two�and I don't know what to  
do." More tears slid down my cheeks and this time I didn't push them  
away. I was too tired, too heartsick to care. "What am I going to do  
without him?"

It hit me, right at that moment, what all those words meant, and  
everything I had been through the past few weeks came crashing over  
me. Suddenly I couldn't hold back my grief any longer, and I simply  
let it all go.

Through my tears I vaguely felt Nick's arms slide around my shoulders  
and I couldn't help but try to pull away. Nick was my clan leader, my  
commanding officer. I shouldn't be sobbing my heart out in his arms,  
fighting to keep the scream bubbling up inside of me from coming  
out. I wanted to howl at the top of my lungs how wrong this all was.  
I wanted to bang my fists into something and listen to it break. I  
wanted to rip something apart with my bare hands. Most of all,  
though, I wanted Ivan.

God help me, I wanted my radioman back.

It took awhile, but I managed to pull myself together trough sheer  
force of will. I took a deep breath and pulled away from Nick as I  
fumbled in my jacket pocket for a handkerchief. "Sorry," I muttered,  
ducking my head in embarrassment.

"Don't be," he said gently. "You're mourning someone you love. That's  
nothing to be sorry for." He put a hand on my arm. "Tell me what I  
can do to help."

Reaching over, I pulled open my duffel bag and carefully took out the  
box containing Ivan's ashes. "He asked if he could be buried here." I  
said, my voice shaking as I held it out to him. "He knew�once he was  
gone, he knew I wouldn't go back to Connecticut." I swallowed hard,  
fighting back another wave of tears. "He was the only thing keeping  
me there."

Nick nodded as he took the box from my hands and carefully placed it  
in the middle of his desk. "He'll have an honored place among our  
Chosen. Do you want me to make the arrangements?"

I nodded gratefully. "Would you, Sir?" I shook my head. "I�I can't."

"Of course. I'll take care of everything." He helped me to my  
feet. "I there anyone you want me to notify? His family? The rest of  
your crew?"

I shook my head. "Everyone else is gone. The two of us�we were the  
only ones left from Stalag 13." I paused. "That's why he wanted to  
be buried here�so he could watch over me until he comes back." I  
looked up at him. "Do you think he will someday?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "I don't think anything could  
keep him away. He loved you." He began to lead me out of his  
office. "Come on. Let's get you settled. You look dead on your feet,  
to pardon the expression."

I picked up my duffel and slung it over my shoulder. "I feel it.  
After I sold the house and took care of everything with it, I drove  
straight here." I shook my head. "I just wanted to get as far away as  
I could as fast as possible."

"Understandable. But you don't have to worry about anything now.  
You're welcome to stay for as long as you need to." Nick surveyed me  
somberly. "Rest, and try to heal. Ivan would want you to try."

"I know." Nick was right about that part; Ivan had said as much  
before he died. "And I'll try. Thank you, Sir."

Nick shook his head. "No need for that. You're family, and so was  
Ivan." He put a hand on my shoulder for a moment before opening his  
office door. "Let's find Thomas."

We didn't have to look far; Thomas was just coming down the hall with  
a tray in his hands. "For you, Colonel," he said as he handed me  
another mug. "And I took the liberty of taking your bags up to rooms  
up in Master Timothy's wing. Those rooms have just been cleaned and  
that's one of the quieter sections of the manor right now."

I took a long sip from the mug. "You're a mind reader, Thomas.  
Thanks." How had he known that I'd want quiet for now? The man was  
great at keeping things running smoothly around the Manor, but  
sometimes he's a little scary.

He nodded. "Is there anything else? Master Nico?"

Nick glanced over at me and when I shook my head he did the  
same. "Not right now, Thomas. Thank you."

Thomas turned his attention back to me. "You have my sincerest  
sympathies, Colonel.  
Sergeant Kinchloe was a good man."

"Yes, he was," I said quietly, my throat tightening. "Thank you,  
Thomas." The two of us headed up the staircase as the butler  
disappeared down the hall.

Two corridors later, Nick paused in front of an open door. "Here you  
go. Nothing's really changed since you been here last, but yell if  
you can't find anything. And be careful around the swamp until  
someone introduces you to Allie." At my confused look he  
elaborated. "Our new watch alligator, thanks to West. Fed her pizza  
of all things." He rolled his eyes in fond exasperation before  
glaring at the mug in my hand. "Finish that."  
When I was done he took it from me. "Sleep yourself out, okay? And  
don't be surprised if Tim comes up to check on you."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't." My sire is a definite worrier when  
it comes to his children.  
"And thank you, Sir. For everything."

He offered me a sympathetic smile. "Come find me when you wake up.  
Until then, get some rest." He disappeared down the hall as I went in  
and shut the door behind me.

Putting my duffel on the huge four-poster bed, I kicked off my shoes  
and looked around. Late afternoon sunshine poured through the open  
windows and I took a moment to gaze at the view. /Swamp view,/ I  
thought, grateful that at least I wasn't in the same room Ivan and I  
had shared on our last visit to the Manor. That would have been too  
much on top of everything.

I watched as someone carrying a large pizza box came to the edge of  
the swamp. /West,/ I thought, recognizing the former secret agent  
from other Manor visits. He sat down on the bank and opened the box,  
letting out a piercing whistle. A moment later a great splash came  
from the murky water and a very large alligator came clamoring up the  
muddy edge, taking a slice from his outstretched hand. /And that  
must be Allie./ I couldn't help smiling at the sight before turning  
away, making a mental note to have West introduce me to the alligator  
later.

Thomas had put my bags in front of the walk-in closet. I let them sit  
there; I was too tired to even think about unpacking. I was too tired  
to think about anything except a shower and bed. /Sleep myself out,  
Nick said,/ I mused as I pulled out what I needed from one of the  
smaller bags. I hoped I could; I hadn't had a decent night's sleep  
since I lost Ivan.

After a quick shower (and a promise to myself to try out the Jacuzzi  
when I was a little more up to it) I sat down on the bed and pulled  
one last thing out of my duffel. A silver frame, containing an old  
black and white photograph of two smiling men standing close together.  
It was a photo of Ivan and me.

I still remembered the day LeBeau had taken the photo � it had been  
one of Stalag 13's quieter days, a rare spring one. We had just  
completed another successful operation and all of us were basking in  
shared glory. LeBeau had taken the picture with one of our contraband  
cameras, teasing us about being an old married couple. We had all  
laughed at that one.

/I should have turned him,/ I thought, my eye once again stinging  
with unshed tears. /If I had�I wouldn't be like this�and we'd be  
together. We could have had forever together if he had just said  
yes./

Ivan never had, though. And he had never said why. Maybe that was the  
hardest thing to accept � that in spite of the fact that we were in  
love with each other, had a life together, Ivan had been insistent on  
remaining human.

Putting my fingers to my lips, I brushed them against my radioman's  
image. "I miss you," I murmured as images of happier times filled my  
mind. Images of the two of us working together at Stalag 13,  
outwitting the Nazis yet again. Images of the two of us in each  
other's arms on our porch swing in Connecticut after the war, making  
plans for our future. Images of Ivan making love to me over and over  
again before baring his neck to let me drink from him.

So many images�

Carefully I put the frame on the bedside table so I would see it when  
I woke up. "I love you, Ivan," I breathed, giving the photo one last  
look before I lay down and closed my eyes. I was asleep almost  
immediately.

Delete


End file.
